NO GIFT BACK!
by Annzy Bananzy
Summary: Isabella made Phineas special Valentine's Day chocolate, but what happens when Phineas doesn't have a gift for her in return? An unexpected surprise! That's what!  Phinbella, slight BuJeet


**Yay! My first Phineas and Ferb fanfic! ^^ (I'm surprised it's not BuJeet… XD). After spending so much time in the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom, it feels good to write some P&F :3**

**This was inspired by vivianit11's picture "NO GIFT BACK?" that you can find at: http: /vivianit11. deviantart. com/art/NO-GIFT-BACK-280569489 (delete spaces).**

**It's a PhinBella story, but there's also a BuJeet moment XD**

* * *

"I hope Phineas likes his Valentine's Day gift!" Isabella said to herself as she walked down the street, carrying a red box of homemade chocolates in her hand. "Especially since it also helped me earn my Chocolate-Making patch!"

She continued walking down her street until she came to Phineas' house. She hesitated at the backyard gate, biting her lip nervously. "But… what if he _doesn't_ like his gift?" she asked herself worriedly. "What if he decided that he doesn't like chocolate anymore? What if he thinks the chocolates tastes bad? Ooh! I should've just bought some from the store! At least _then_ I know that they taste good!" After yelling at herself about this she shook her head. "Oh don't be silly Isabella," she reprimanded herself, "you tested them and they taste just fine, and Phineas loves chocolate!" she took a deep breath and put the chocolates behind her back before saying, "Okay, I'm going in," and opening the gate. "Hey Phineas," she said, causing Phineas to look up from the blueprints he was looking at and instead smile at her. "What'cha doooin'?" she said her signature phrase with a smile, elongating the "o's" like always.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas said happily, "Ferb and I were just looking over to see what project we could do today. Now that we're in school again, we've gotta make every day off count!"

"Oh, that's cool, I hope you figure out what to do today," Isabella said with a smile, starting to get nervous about the chocolates again… Maybe she _shouldn't_ give them to him…?

"Anyways," Phineas interrupted her thoughts, "what can we do for you?"

"Oh, um… well, I was just," Isabella stumbled before taking the chocolates out from behind her back and presenting them to him. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she said with a hopeful smile.

Phineas blinked at the chocolates, obviously confused. "Is it Valentine's Day already?" he asked, looking over at Ferb. Ferb just nodded, causing Phineas to groan. "I was _wondering_ why we had off school today!" he exclaimed, since it was, in fact, a Tuesday.

Isabella just looked at him, a little shocked. "You mean, you didn't know it was Valentine's Day?"

Phineas shook his head. "Nope, I had no idea! Man, maybe I should make an awareness concert for today, what do you think Ferb?"

"It kind of feels like we've already done something like that," Ferb's British accent rang out.

"Hmm, you're right. Huh, strange."

"Wait," Isabella interrupted the brothers, slowly lowering her outstretched arms that still held the chocolate. "So… you probably don't have a gift for me then, huh?"

Phineas shook his head. "Sorry Isabella. If you want, we could split the chocolate you already have," Phineas offered with a weak smile.

Isabella just stood there looking at him. She couldn't believe that he had _forgotten_ it was Valentine's Day! It had never occurred to her that he would _forget_ about this romantic day! She had actually thought that he'd give her some chocolates too; after all, even _friends_ give each other chocolates! And the fact that he offered to split them with her meant that he didn't realize or appreciate how hard she had worked on his gift; he didn't realize that this wasn't just _friend_ chocolate. _Not that I should be surprised_, Isabella thought to herself sourly, _I bet even if he knew what day it was he wouldn't have given me any chocolates_… She began to get angry, since she knew her assumption was probably correct, and before she knew it she had slammed the box of chocolates over her crush's head and started storming off, leaving the poor, orange-haired boy to stare after with wide eyes with chocolate all over him, wondering why she had done that.

Phineas kept staring after Isabella until she left through the backyard, and then Phineas looked back at Ferb and asked, "Ferb? Do you know what just happened?"

Ferb rolled his eyes before walking over to Phineas and helping him take off the box that was around the boy's neck. "Girls are very fickle," was all the British boy said.

"I don't get it though," Phineas said, running his finger across some of the chocolate and looking at it. "I mean, even if I had known it was Valentine's Day, I wouldn't have expected her to give me chocolates anyways! I thought this holiday was more for older couples. You know, like Candace and Jeremy? I didn't think friends gave each other chocolate." Phineas sighed, but then his face took on a determined look. "Well, at least know I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

Isabella was laying on her bed back at her house, trying to read a book entitled, "Understanding Men" but not really focusing on it. She closed the book and sighed, but then she heard a rock tap against her window. She looked at the glass curiously before standing up, walking over to the wall, and looking outside. She gasped at what she saw and quickly opened up her window so she could stick her head out and get a better look. "Phineas?-!" she exclaimed, not believing her eyes.

Phineas was standing on the ground next to a _giant_ chocolate heart that was being held up by a crane; the thing was as big as her house! And if that wasn't enough, a picture of her smiling face was carved into it as well!

Phineas just smiled up at her and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Isabella!" right before he pressed a button on the remote he was holding. Multiple fireworks shot up from the giant gift, and a few of them exploded into a heart shape.

"Oh, Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed, absolutely delighted. She walked away from the window and ran down her stairs and outside before attacking Phineas with a hug. Phineas almost lost his balance, but then just spun around before remaining upright and hugging her back. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said happily before lifting her head from his neck and saying weakly, "And uh, sorry for dumping chocolate on your head…"

"Oh, that's okay, I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore," Phineas said with a smile.

"Whoa!" a gruff, scratchy voice announced. Phineas and Isabella looked over to see Buford carrying Baljeet under his arm, and both boys were staring up at the giant Valentine's Day gift. "Man, this thing's huge!" Buford exclaimed, "Can I have some?"

Baljeet crossed his arms. "Oh, and yet you refused to eat _my_ gift," the Indian boy said crossly.

"Would ya let that go already?" Buford asked, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry guys," Phineas interrupted their argument, "but I made this for Isabella," he smiled at her, "you'll have to ask her if you can have some."

Isabella couldn't help it when a huge smile spread across her features; she even felt like crying from happiness. She couldn't believe Phineas had made this giant chocolate heart for her! Maybe Phineas _did_ understand this holiday after all.

She looked up at the chocolate heart, about ready to say that no one was going to eat Phineas' gift but her! But then she realized that there was no way she was going to be able to finish this, and she remembered that the boy's projects usually went away at the end of the day, and she'd rather have it be eaten by other people too than have that happen.

"What do you say Isabella?" Phineas said just as Ferb came up behind him, "Can they have some?" Isabella looked at Phineas, and immediately knew that she should share it. Phineas always wanted the things he made to make _everyone_ happy, and she wouldn't want to refuse him of that selfless wish, right? Besides, it was the thought that counts. And a giant heart was a great thought! So with this in her mind, she relented. "Okay boys, you can have some too."

"All right!" Buford cheered as he dropped Baljeet and ran towards the gift, taking a humongous bite.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Isabella complained, but then a red box blocked the vision of Buford massacring her chocolate heart. She focused her eyes and saw that Phineas was giving her the box that she had smashed over his head, it even had the hole in it still. Isabella took the box sheepishly. "Again, sorry about that..."

Phineas waved it aside. "No worries Isabella! Now why don't you eat some of your chocolate before Buford eats it all!"

Isabella smiled and hugged her crush again. "Thank you Phineas! Do you want some?"

"Yeah sure!" Phineas said with a smile.

"And you too Ferb?" Isabella said, looking at the green-haired boy. He nodded and Isabella just laughed before leading Phineas by the hand to her heart.

Neither of the children noticed that high above in the air there was a heart-shaped hot-air balloon carrying a slouched, brown-haired man wearing a cupid's outfit with little paper hearts glued all over his body. He had been riding it the whole time while trying to shoot a weird-looking gun at Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, Perry. Of course, then Perry knocked the gun out of the man's hand, and the gun hit the rockets that were on the side of the flying machine and activated them, causing the balloon to start speeding away. Perry quickly jumped out of the balloon, the man calling out, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" as he was carried along. Perry just rolled his eyes, and before he could deploy his parachute he landed on top of a crane that supported a giant chocolate heart. He looked down, and as soon as he saw Buford climbing the heart so he could eat some, he put his fedora away, got down on all fours, and made his eyes unfocused. He pretended to fall off the heart, and found that he wound up in Isabella's arms. "Oh, there you are Perry," she said with a smile. Perry chirped at her, and noticed out of one of his eyes that the giant chocolate heart he had landed on had her face on it. He refrained from smiling as he looked at Phineas, knowing that he was behind this.

And then, right on cue: "Phineas and Ferb, I am _so_ telling mom!"

* * *

**Aaaaand, that's a wrap! XD Haha. I enjoyed writing this :3 **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it :) **


End file.
